BoromirBorenson
by Goun
Summary: Herr der Ringe trifft Herren der Runen.....


Dunkelheit. Nichts weiter. Ein Blitz, weit entfernt. Doch er erleuchtet nichts. Wieder wird alles schwarz. Ist es Nacht? Er weiß es nicht. Er kann sich nicht bewegen, nicht aufstehen. Er spürt mehrere Menschen, hört Schreie. Dann sind die Menschen wieder weg.  
  
Langsam öffnete Boromir seine Augen. Sein Kopf dröhnte und er konnte den linken Arm nicht mehr spüren. Über ihm wölbte sich ein Blätterdach, das das Sonnenlicht nur vereinzelt durchließ. Neben ihm ragten Bäume in die Höhe. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf. Wo war er? Boromir konnte sich noch erinnern, dass er an Gandalfs Seite gegen Saruman gekämpft hatte. Seine Männer waren geflohen, als Saruman einen Fluch losgeschickte, der Boromir getroffen hatte. Dann war dem Sohn des Stadthalters schwarz vor Augen geworden. Sein Schwert und sein Schild lagen neben ihm auf dem Boden. Seine Rüstung schien nicht einen Kratzer zu haben. Endlich schaffte Boromir es aufzustehen. Vor ihm öffnete sich ein Weg, vollkommen von Moos bedeckt. Nichts regte sich, er hörte nur das Rauschen der Blätter über sich. Boromir wollte gerade nach seinem Schwert greifen, als ihm ein stechender Schmerz durch den linken Arm fuhr. Für einige Sekunden wurde ihm schwindlig, doch er biss die Zähne zusammen und hob sein Schwert und seinen Schild auf. Als er schließlich wieder mit seinen Waffen dastand, untersuchte er seinen Arm genauer. Er schien nicht gebrochen zu sein und Boromir konnte ihn auch wieder spüren.  
  
Während er so dastand, hörte er auf einmal eine Stimme: "Das ist gut gegen Verbrennungen, das hier hilft gegen Müdigkeit. Averan, hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Averan, wo steckst du denn schon wieder?!" Irgendetwas brummelnd verschwand die Stimme wieder. Boromir lauschte noch eine Weile und ging in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit erreichte Boromir eine kleine Lichtung. Die Bäume endeten abrupt, und der Sohn des Stadthalters trat auf einen dicken Teppich aus Moosen und Farnen hinaus. In der Mitte der Lichtung ragten einige Steinblöcke in die Höhe, fast nicht mehr zu erkennen, da Flechten die Stine bedeckt hatten. Vor diesen Steinen standen 2 Pferde, ein größeres graues und ein kleines dunkelbraunes. Menschen schienen nicht in der Nähe zu sein. Plötzlich hörte Boromir wieder die Stimme, diesmal vom gegenüberliegenden Waldrand: "Averan! Lady Iome wartet doch auf uns! " Boromir starrte angestrengt in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Die Minuten verstrichen und nichts regte sich. Schließlich erkannte Boromir die Umrisse eines Menschen. Eines Menschen, dessen Gewand aus Pflanzen zu bestehen schien, denn die Silhouette dieser Person war nur sehr schwer auszumachen.  
  
Plötzlich bewegte sich diese Person, drehte sich zu Boromir um und ging zu den Pferden. Er schien Boromir nicht zu bemerken, da die Zweige der Bäume immer noch weit in die Lichtung hereinreichten und Boromir so fast vollständig verdeckten. Aus dem Wald kam nun ein Kind, dessen Kleider ebenfalls von Pflanzen bewachsen waren, doch man konnte noch Stoffreste darunter erkennen. Die beiden Menschen gingen zu den Pferden, während sie angeregt diskutierten. Über das Thema konnte Boromir jedoch nichts sagen, dazu waren die Beiden zu weit von ihm entfernt.  
  
Bei den Pferden angelangt, saßen sie auf und ritten mitten in den Wald hinein. Boromir beeilte sich, ihnen zu folgen und rannte fast über die Lichtung.  
  
Doch nach einer Weile musste er feststellen, dass er sich verirrt hatte. Die Reiter waren schon längst aus seinem Blickfeld entschwunden, und nun stand Boromir mitten im Wald, ohne auch nur den Ansatz eines Pfades zu sehen. Als er sich entscheiden wollte, welche Richtung er jetzt einschlagen würde, hörte er auf einmal wieder Pferdegetrappel. Kurz darauf brach ein Pferd aus dem Gebüsch neben ihm und sprang mit einem gewaltigen Satz über ihn hinweg. Boromir erstarrte vor Schreck. Das Pferd setzte hinter Boromir wieder auf, konnte jedoch keinen Halt mehr finden und rutschte unkontrolliert auf zwei Bäume zu. Kurz vor diesen Bäumen kam es jedoch zum Halten, drehte sich um und wieherte panisch.  
  
Boromir hatte sich von seinem Schreck erholt und betrachtete das Pferd genauer. Es war ein dunkelbrauner Vollbluthengst mit über zwei Meter Risthöhe. Der Sohn des Stadthalters trat vorsichtig auf das Pferd zu. Es machte keine Anstalten zu fliehen, sondern sah Boromir nur neugierig an. Dem Äußeren nach zu urteilen musste es ein für die Schlacht gezüchtetes Pferd sein. Der Sattel hing schief und das Zaumzeug war fast gänzlich zerrissen. Boromir näherte sich dem Pferd, das immer noch still auf einer Stelle stand.  
  
Als Boromir jedoch nach dem Rest des Zaumzeugs greifen wollte, setzte der Hengst mit einem gewaltigen Satz über Boromir hinweg und erwischte ihn mit seinen Hinterhufen. Boromir drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, bevor er unsanft auf der Verlängerung seines Rückens landete. Von dem Tritt noch benommen rappelte er sich wieder auf. Das Pferd war verschwunden, doch man sah noch den Weg, den es genommen hatte, da es einfach durch das Gebüsch gerannt war.  
  
Plötzlich hörte Boromir hinter sich Gelächter. "Was sagt man dazu? Ein Fremder in der Rüstung eines Ritters, der es nicht einmal schafft, mit einem Fohlen fertig zu werden?!" Wütend drehte sich Boromir um.  
  
Vor ihm erhob sich ein Reiter auf einem riesigen Pferd, größer als das Pferd, dass er eben gesehen hatte. Der Reiter trug ein Kettenhemd und darüber eine Plattenrüstung. Den Helm hatte er abgenommen, und blickte Boromir nun aus blauen Augen an, die sich deutlich von den roten Haaren des Reiters abhoben. In der einen Hand hielt der Reiter einen Kriegshammer, in der anderen Hand den Rest der Zügel des Pferdes, das Boromir gerade unsanft auf den Boden befördert hatte.  
  
Boromir wollte dem Menschen vor sich gerade eine entsprechende Antwort auf seine provokative Frage geben, als der Fremde schon wieder zu reden anfing: "Woher kommt ihr, Fremder? Ich habe euch noch nie hier gesehen." Mühsam beherrscht antwortete Boromir: "Bevor ich meinen Namen nenne, möchte ich wissen, wer es wagt, mir nachzusagen, dass ich nicht mit einem Fohlen fertig werde!" "Nun gut, wenn ihr darauf besteht.... Ich heiße Ivarian Borenson und bin der Leibwächter des Erdkönigs Gaborn Val Orden." Boromir starrte sein Gegenüber an. Erdkönig? Was sollte er sich unter einem "Erdkönig" vorstellen? "Nun, Fremder?" Borenson holte Boromir aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Wirklichkeit. "Ich bin Boromir II., Sohn von Denethor II., dem Stadthalter von Minas Tirith und Finduilas. Und wagt es nicht noch einmal, mir ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass ich mit einem Fohlen nicht fertig werde!" Borenson fing an zu lachen, was Boromir nur noch wütender machte. Doch bevor Boromir etwas erwidern konnte, sagte Borenson unvermittelt: "Beweist mit das Gegenteil! Ich lade euch ein nach Burg Sylvarresta zu kommen und dort den Erdkönig und seine Frau Iome kennen zu lernen. Wir machen ein kleines Wettrennen, der Weg läuft immer nur geradeaus." Darauf warf er Boromir die zerfetzten Zügel des Pferdes in die Hand. Wortlos machte sich Boromir daran, den Hengst zu satteln und das Zaumzeug notdürftig zu flicken. Borenson betrachtete ihn dabei und grinste vor sich hin. Boromir konnte seine Blicke in seinem Rücken förmlich spüren und er glühte vor Zorn. "Seid ihr fertig?"  
  
Wortlos saß Boromir auf und ritt neben Borenson ein Stück in den Wald hinein. Nach einer Weile hielt Borenson an und deutete nach Norden. "Von hier aus geht es nur noch geradeaus. Als dann, seid ihr fertig?" Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nickte Boromir. Er war immer noch zu wütend, um eine vernünftige Antwort zu geben. "Also dann, los!" Borenson rammte seinem Pferd die Fersen in die Flanken und galoppierte davon. Als Boromirs Hengst das sah, stieg er und legte gleich darauf ein unglaubliches Tempo vor. Schon bald darauf hatte Boromir Borenson wieder eingeholt und sie galoppierten gleichauf. Zweige flogen Boromir ins Gesicht und er duckte sich tief in den Sattel. Der Waldboden flog unter ihm vorbei, Steine, Baumstämme und das Laub nahm er nur als eine verschwommene Masse wahr. Borenson beschleunigte das Tempo und Boromir zog nach. Kurz darauf hatten sie das Ende des Waldes erreicht und galoppierten über Felder voll Weizen. Boromir drückte seine Fersen in die Flanken seines Tieres und der Hengst reagierte sofort. Er legte an Geschwindigkeit zu, und Borenson blieb weit hinter ihnen zurück. Den Weizen, den Boromir vorher noch erkennen konnte, wenn er nach rechts oder links blickte, verschwamm nun zu einer Masse mit den Rändern des Waldes. Außer dem rhythmischen Stampfen der Pferdehufe nahm Boromir nichts mehr wahr.  
  
Doch plötzlich war Borenson wieder neben ihm und trieb sein Pferd an. Sie ritten nun über ein leeres Feld und die Hufe der Pferde versanken in der Erde. Boromir warf Borenson einen schnellen Seitenblick zu und sah, dass Borensons Pferd keuchte. Langsam sah er eine Burg näher kommen, die auf einer Anhöhe stand und von einer Stadt umgeben war. Daraufhin beschleunigte Boromir das Tempo noch weiter und er hängte Borenson abermals ab. Boromir trieb seinen Hengst immer mehr an und schließlich verwischte die Landschaft vor seinen Augen zu einem Gemisch aus Grün- und Blautönen. Boromir heftete seinen Blick auf die Burg, die schnell größer wurde. Sein Hengst fing ebenfalls zu keuchen an, doch Boromir trieb ihn erbarmungslos weiter an. Als Boromir einen Blick nach hinten warf, sah er Borenson weit hinter sich, der keine Anstalten mehr machte, aufzuholen. Doch plötzlich saß Borenson ab und fing an zu rennen. Boromir blieb vor Schreck der Mund offen stehen, als er erkannte, dass Borenson ihn einholen würde.  
  
Schließlich erreichte Boromir die Stadt zusammen mit Borenson. Boromir trieb seinen Hengst weiter an, und schließlich erreichten Boromir und Borenson gleichzeitig den Eingang der Burg. Die Wachen suchten das Weite, als Boromir und Borenson in einem ungeheuren Tempo durch das Burgtor kamen. Im Inneren kamen schließlich Boromirs Hengst und Borenson zum Stehen. Ein Stallbursche eilte schon zu Boromirs Hengst, nahm Boromir die Zügel aus der Hand und führte das Tier zum Stall. "Ihr könnt euren Mund wieder zu machen, ich werde euch alles erklären. Aber zuerst nehme ich meine Bemerkung wieder zurück, ihr könnt sehr wohl mit einem Fohlen fertig werden. Meinen Glückwunsch, im Reiten hat mich noch niemand besiegt, aber bei Pferden ohne Gaben ist das ja auch kein Wunder." Gaben? Was sollte Boromir sich nun darunter wieder vorstellen? Dieser Mann wurde ihm immer seltsamer. Und in welcher Welt war er denn eigentlich gelandet?  
  
"Ich werde es euch schon noch erklären.", erwiderte Borenson, als er Boromirs erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. "Kommt mit, wir sind in ein paar Minuten eingeladen, mit dem König und der Königin zu essen." Borenson ging Boromir in einen Teil der Burg voraus, durch den Wehrgang und an verschiedenen Zimmern vorbei, deren schwere Eichentüren alle fest verschlossen waren. Die Burg wirkte wie ausgestorben, man hörte keinen Laut von einem anderen Lebewesen. Keine Soldaten standen in den Gängen, keine Hunde liefen bellend durch die Gegend, gar nichts wies darauf hin, dass hier Menschen lebten. Auch Borenson redete nicht.  
  
Schließlich gelangten sie zu einer Tür, die Borenson öffnete: "Ich hole euch in einer Viertelstunde wieder ab, damit wir dann zusammen mit dem König, der Königin und meiner Frau essen." Damit ging er wieder und ließ Boromir in dem Raum alleine stehen. Der Raum war für ein Turmzimmer erstaunlich groß. Boromir sah sich um und zählte fünf Schränke, einen großen schweren Schreibtisch, der am Fenster stand und ein Bett in einer Ecke des Zimmers. Eine kleine Türe führte in ein Bad. Boromir ging zum einzigen Fenster, das der Raum besaß, und blickte hinaus. Tief unter sich konnte er den Burggraben erkennen, durch den ein seltsam klares Wasser floss. Danach kam eine Böschung und schließlich erkannte er die Stadt. Sie war viel größer, als er gedacht hatte. In den Gassen herrschte ein reges Treiben, offensichtlich war Markt.  
  
Boromir schloss die Augen und dachte an die Weiße Stadt. Er ließ seine Gedanken schweifen und befand sich auf einmal wieder in Ecthelions Turm. Er saß an dem Fenster und blickte auf das ruhige Meer hinaus. Mit einem Ruck riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken, und ging ins Bad. Kurz nachdem er sich gewaschen hatte, erschien auch schon Borenson wieder und sie stiegen einige Treppen zum Speisesaal hinauf.  
  
Zwei Diener öffneten die Flügeltüren und Boromir betrat staunend einen riesigen Raum. An beiden Seiten der Wände waren Bilder befestigt, anscheinend eine Ahnengalerie. Unterbrochen wurde diese Gemäldereihe nur durch offene Kamine, die sich in einigen Abständen an den Wänden befanden. Am anderen Ende des Saales befand sich quer ein Tisch, an dem gut und gerne dreißig Leute Platz fanden. Dahinter erhoben sich gewaltige Fenster, die einen Blick auf das hüglige Land hinter der Burg und der Stadt freigaben. Vor dem Tisch stand bereits ein Mann, zwei Frauen saßen am Fenster und unterhielten sich leise. Als sie Boromir und Borenson gemerkten, standen sie auf. Boromir ging langsam hinter Borenson her. Der Mann drehte sich um und ging auf Boromir zu, um ihn zu begrüßen: "Seid mir willkommen auf Burg Sylvarresta! Mein Leibwächter Ivarian Borenson hat mir bereits von eurem kleinen Streit berichtet. Ich selbst bin Gaborn Val Orden, auch der Erdkönig genannt, das hier" Er deutet auf die zwei Frauen. "...sind meine Frau Iome und Borensons Frau Myrrima." "Auch ihr seid mir gegrüßt, Iome, Myrrima und Gaborn Val Orden. Ich bin Boromir II., Sohn Denethors II. und Finduilas, der Sohn des Stadthalters von Minas Tirith, der Weißen Stadt im Lande Gondor."  
  
Gaborn sah ihn erstaunt an: "Die Weiße Stadt? Gondor? Entschuldigt, aber ich habe noch nie von einer solchen Stadt oder einem solchen Land gehört." Boromir wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzten, als ein Dienstbote eine Tür öffnete: "Mylords, Myladys, das Essen ist serviert." "Dann müssen wir die Erklärungen wohl auf später verschieben. Ihr esst doch mit uns?" "Es wäre mir eine Ehre."  
  
Nach dem Essen, das sehr wortkarg verlief, schickte Gaborn Myrrima und Iome nach draußen. Zurück blieben nur Borenson, Boromir und er selbst. "Lasst uns in die Bibliothek gehen." Mit diesen Worten stand Gaborn auf und verließ den Raum. Borenson und Boromir folgten ihm durch verschiedene andere Räume, bis sie schließlich vor einer großen Holztür halt machten. Gaborn öffnete die schweren Flügel und trat ein. Boromir blieb vor Erstaunen der Mund offen stehen. Bisher dachte er immer, dass die Weiße Stadt die größte Bibliothek hätte, doch er irrte sich: Diese hier war mindestens doppelt so groß. Auf vier Stockwerken stand ein Bücherregal am anderen. In der Mitte des Raumes führte eine Wendeltreppe nach oben und nach unten. Riesige Fenster nahmen die ganze Seite des Raumes ein, und gerade fiel das letzte Sonnenlicht wie flüssiges Gold durch die Fenster. Vor den Fenstern standen sieben Schreibtische aus Eiche, deren Holz vom vielen Gebrauch so glatt poliert war, dass man sich darin spiegeln konnte.  
  
"Tretet näher, Boromir!" Gaborn stand vor einem offenen Kamin, an dem bereits drei Sessel standen. Borenson hatte es sich bereits in dem linken bequem gemacht, also nahm Boromir den in der Mitte stehenden. "Nun denn, ihr habt sicher auch einige Fragen an uns, genauso wie wir an euch. Aber wir haben viel Zeit." "Wo bin ich hier überhaupt gelandet?", platzte Boromir heraus. Gaborn fing an zu lachen, und auch Borenson lächelte. "Ist es bei euch üblich, dass der Gast zuerst die Fragen stellt? Aber es ist eine berechtigte Frage, die ich euch gerne beantworten werde." 


End file.
